Generally, a brake operating device is secured at its bracket onto one bent rod section of the drop handle so that the cyclist, when driving the bicycle at middle speed, steers the bicycle while gripping the bracket.
In this case, the cyclist leans his bust forwardly and the bracket is subjected to the weight of his bust.
The bracket is covered with a bracket cover formed of a soft material to soften his touch when gripping the bracket.
The bracket cover, which merely covers the bracket but is not coupled therewith, is subjected to a gripping force and the weight of the cyclist while gripping the bracket to steer the bicycle, thereby being elastically deformed. Also, the bracket cover, when subjected to an unbalanced load, may shift circumferentially or rearwardly with respect to the bracket, resulting in the cyclist's hand gripping the bracket being unstable and he feels uncomfortable during the bicycle's running.
For a brake operating device provided with a bracket cover covering the outer surface of the bracket, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. SHO 57-42,149 has disclosed a bracket cover provided at its front portion with a projection extending inwardly from the inner surface of the bracket cover and a bracket provided at the front portion with a bore engageable with the projection, thereby securing the bracket cover to the bracket through the engagement of the projection with the bore.
In a bracket cover so constructed, however, the edge of the opening thereof corresponding to the rear side opening of the bracket is not retained thereto, whereby the bracket cover cannot be prevented from undergoing elastic deformation caused by the gripping force of the cyclist applied to the bracket. Hence, the edge of the bracket cover at the opening side tends to expand in a rising fashion, resulting in the cyclist's hand gripping the bracket still being in an unstable condition. Also, during assembly, the aforesaid engaging projection at the bracket cover hinders the bracket cover from being easily fitted onto the bracket. On the other hand, the projection, when reduced in height to facilitate insertion, is liable to disengage from the bore at the bracket because of less engagement therebetween, thereby not ensuring fixing of the bracket cover to the bracket.